


Drinking Buddies and Worriers

by FaeMcCormick



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10031069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeMcCormick/pseuds/FaeMcCormick
Summary: Based on my reply to one of the questions in 'Ten Questions for Your Inquisitor'.• Who is the Inquisitor's closest friend?'Dorian is his closest friend, as well as boyfriend. Next to Dorian his closest friend would be Bull; they drink together, Howl tries to keep up. This usually results in Bull carrying a passed out Lavellan back to Dorian to take care of.'





	

"Dorian!" Lavellan cheered. 

He was leaning against the bar at The Herald's Rest, visibly tipsy, when Dorian came in. 

"Howl... I thought I'd warned you not to agree to one of Bull's drinking competitions, I barely survived my attempt." Dorian said, concerned. 

"Aww, he didn't do too bad, Dor... For an elf."  
\- Elves aren't particularly built to handle alcohol. Especially not mysterious Qunari concoctions. 

Howl beamed, standing atop the barstool in a proud pose, doing his best not to lose his balance.  
"The Herald of Andraste will be successful in all his endeavours. Never shall he shy away from a trial. Never shall he lose a battle."  
Truly, this was an impressive feat for the Inquisitor.

Dorian smiled, his amatus was a fool sometimes, but he was his fool.  
"Hmm, I see... I challenge you then, oh Herald, to return with me to your chambers."

Howl pouted.  
"You can be such a worrier, vhenan." He said half-joking, coming down from his makeshift pedestal.

"And you, amatus, can be awfully reckless." Dorian replied, putting his arm around the elf's small frame. 

"Go on, boss, you're gonna need the rest for round two." Bull chuckled. 

Dorian sighed.

"Very well, comrade. I shall bid you adieu. May the Inquisitor long reign." Howl grinned. 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Dorian tucked Lavellan into bed, placing a cup of water on the nightstand. 

Howl smiled lovingly at the man as he sat on his side of the bed with a book. The fact that Dorian had a side of the bed greatly pleased the elf. 

"Ar lath, ma vhenan." He whispered as his mind drifted to the beyond. 

Dorian stroked the elf's hair out of his face and laid a kiss on his forehead. 

"Cor meum es."

**Author's Note:**

> Since I couldn't find anything about love in Tevene, the last thing Dorian says is in Latin, meaning 'my heart'.


End file.
